


"Let's Do it On Your Bunk Bed"

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita Chikara is allowed to go apeshit, M/M, Osaenno and Atsukita return home for the holidays, clowntsumu, there's brief sex but most of it is mentioned, this fic is over a span of maybe 24 hours and so much chaos happens, this was inspired by the SNL Song "Do it in my twin bed"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: The Miya twins return home for the holidays with their partners. Much chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 14





	"Let's Do it On Your Bunk Bed"

“This is the road!” Atsumu says from the passenger seat as Kita turns the corner. “There it is! That’s where I grew up.”

“You make it sound like I never visited you here in high school,” Kita says, amused. He pulls into the driveway, behind another car. He thinks it’s Osamu’s but he’s not certain.

“But that was in high school! Now we’re dating and it’s different,” Atsumu insists. When Kita parks the car, Atsumu is already unbuckling his seatbelt and leaping out. 

“I’m just excited! My family doesn’t know that we’re surprising them for the holidays. Mama is going to be so glad to see ya, Shinsuke. I’m just so glad our family is gonna be together, even lonely single Samu, heh.” Atsumu chuckles as Kita makes his way out of the car.

“Well when you do, please don’t involve me when Osamu inevitably finds a way to get back at you,” is all Kita says before he enters the house, leaving a sputtering Atsumu behind.

“Hey! What does that mean?” Atsumu screams after him with all their bags. 

“You know very well what I mean, Atsumu,” Kita says over his shoulder. He takes off his shoes outside the doorway before ringing the bell. He’s glad that he’s already met Atsumu’s parents, albeit years ago, so it’s not a shock.

“Ma, are you back already?” he hears in a voice that is definitely not Osamu’s. Footsteps get louder and the door swings open, revealing a young man around his age and slightly shorter height. “Oh!”

“You’re not Ma! Osamu, I think Atsumu is here with his boyfriend! Could you come here please?” A moment later, Osamu comes behind the man, wrapping his arms around him as he stares at his brother with a bored expression.

“No, baby. This is Atsumu, my scrub of a slug brain brother.” Osamu’s smirk is too big, watching Atsumu scowl as Kita stood beside him.

“What the fuck,” Atsumu says, staring at the couple—they were obviously a couple—right there in the doorway, not hearing Kita’s muted laugh.

“Hello to you too, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu continues, outright grinning at Kita and the man in his arms.

“Who might this be?” Atsumu asks, voice slightly high. “Ya look kinda familiar.”

The man smiles, stepping to the side to allow Kita and Atsumu inside. “I’m Ennoshita Chikara. I went to Karasuno.”

“Oh, so we played ya,” Atsumu says, setting down their bags while Kita nods his head. “Nice to meet ya. Atsumu, close yer mouth, you’ll get flies.”

“I’m just surprised is all. Last time we talked, you were all like “I haven’t found someone yet, get lost ya weasel!” I just thought ya hated romance.” Atsumu snickers at his own comment before getting a soft whack from Kita.

“Stop bein a gremlin, Tsumu. You promised to be nice this visit. Stop it.” Kita’s murmurs were soft yet firm. 

“What? That was nice!” Atsumu defends himself, only to have Kita and Osamu roll their eyes at him and Chikara to giggle.

“That’s just not true,” The dark haired man says, to more smirks from Osamu.

“I can see why you two are together,” Atsumu grumbles. Although he won’t say it out loud, he’s happy that his brother found someone. But he’ll have to figure out different ways to annoy Osamu during this visit.

“Do you think they’ll be staying in the bunk beds too?” Chikara asks Osamu.

“I don’t think they could get a hotel so close to Christmas, Chika-bird. They probably are sleeping in the bunks too. I’ll get the extra blankets for Kita and his gremlin.”

“Samu-bear, be nice. You have to behave too or else I’ll tell Ma! Don’t try me.” Chikara scowls at his boyfriend as he leaves to find blankets.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure we can co-exist in the twin’s teenage bedroom for the holidays. We’re all adults here, right?” Kita asks sedately, walking past everyone to go deeper into the house. 

“I can’t tell if he’s serious or not,” Ennoshita comments, and the twins only nodded. 

“Kita-san has that power,” Atsumu says. “Hey ‘Samu, you can help him with the bags, right? I gotta get to know your boyfriend~!”

“Chikara, if he’s annoying ya, then punch him,” Osamu says, only following Kita to make sure he’s settling in alright.

“Will do baby! So, you’re slime for brains so I’ve been told.” Chikara giggles as Atsumu stares, open mouthed like a fish. “More seriously, your brother doesn’t say much about you. So, Miya Atsumu, tell me about yourself. What on earth makes people swarm to you? I’m curious.” Chikara’s question left him pondering about how much Samu spoke of him to this mellow and sweet boy.

“Besides playing pro? I really like knitting when I have time with my Shin-chan! He cooks and I knit. When i’m with him, we just enjoy each other’s company. I used to be really annoying, but now that I have more in my life beyond volleyball I wanna say I've mellowed out.” Atsumu laughs at his own evaluation of himself and so does Chikara.

“Huh, I was expecting you to be less sappy,” Chikara teases, gesturing for them to go towards where the kitchen was.

“What can I say? I’m a changed man,” Atsumu answers with his easy grin, shameless even now.

“That’s good because if you tried to pick on Samu-bear, I’d have to kick you where the sun doesn't shine,” Chikara breezily says. “I made some tea, would you like a mug?”

Atsumu isn’t a big tea drinker but now slightly scared, he nods. “Sure, I know Shinsuke will want some too.”

“Oh wonderful! Do either of you have a preference at all? I also made cookies!” Chikara smiles, and Atsumu calms down a bit. 

“I like green tea and Shinsuke likes orange blossom tea. Do you need any help?”

“Nope! Thank you though!” Chikara puts the tea kettle on and grabs honey and cups as Osamu and Kita walk back in.

“Hi Samu-bear! I’m making tea, you want the usual cup?” Chikara nuzzles Osamu as he moves behind his waist.

“Yeah, babe. Thanks,” Osamu blows him a kiss before settling down beside Atsumu with a kick to his twin’s leg.

“Where’s Ma anyway? Why are you two the only people here?” Atsumu then asks, eyeing the couple suspiciously.

“Ma went to get groceries,” Osamu answers as Kita sits beside Atsumu. “She saw Chikara packed a few recipes and got excited, insisting she’d pick them all up. Not to mention she’s going ahead and buyin’ everythin’ for Christmas Eve dinner.”

“She’ll be in for a surprise when she sees my car,” Kita chuckles. “I wonder if she remembers me.”

“You and me both, Kita-san. She’s always adored you, so her seeing ya bag this scrub will make her sing, I bet.” The kettle began to whistle, and Chikara made everyone’s tea as the front door unlocked.

“Osamu? Can you help with the groceries please? My future son-in-law was very helpful with his list but goodness, it’s a bit!” A soft voice called out. Both Miya sons set their mugs down and went to help their mama.

“Stay there,” Atsumu tells his twin, getting up and rushing to the door. Osamu only rolls his eyes, following closely so he could hear what Atsumu will say.

“Hi Ma! Ya missed me?” Atsumu greets, but only gets a handful of paper bags in his face as his mother shoves the groceries at him.

“Baby I’m so happy to see you, but there’s literally groceries filling up my car right now. Hugs later, groceries out now please!”

Osamu cackles so hard that he bends over. Atsumu attempts to kick him, but it’s hard when his arms are full of bags and he can’t see well.

After Atsumu puts the bags and the items away by recipe (Chikara’s request), he hugs his mother tight as possible without choking out her lungs and makes her tea.

“I’m so glad my babies are home! Oh, when did Shinsuke get here? Oh oh oh! Hi precious boy, how are ya? Please tell me you’re here to visit!”

Kita couldn’t help but blush at the attention. “I am, mama fox. I’m actually Tsumu’s boyfriend. He makes me really happy.”

The squeal the Miya’s mother lets out is too loud and blissfully unexpected.

“Ya mean it? Tsumu finally got off his ass and made somethin honest outta ya?”

“Gee, Ma, thanks. That really makes me feel special,” Osamu chimes in sarcastically, huffing at the attention Kita was getting.

“Oh hush, ‘Samu. Aren’tcha happy? Now ya don’t have to clean up after ‘Tsumu. He got Kita fer that now, ain’t he?” their mother winks at Kita, and Chikara chokes on the drink he was downing.

“I’m teachin’ Atsumu how to properly clean, he’s slowly getting there,” Kita smiles.

“He also taught me to knit!” Atsumu happily says, hoping his mother likes the scarf he made for her.

“Kita is a very sweet boy! I’ll have the best son-in-laws around.” She pinches Kita and Chikara’s cheeks.

“Aw Mama! You’re too sweet! Shinsuke and I are lucky enough to get to love your sons so much! I can’t wait to make cookies tomorrow with you and Shinsuke!”

“Mama Fox, I’m just glad I can be a part of the family. Tsumu is a good boy… mostly.” Both Chikara and Shinsuke break out into giggles at his last remark.

“Hey! I thought yer _my_ boyfriend,” Atsumu interrupts them with a pout.

“I _am._ What are you on, love?” Kita only chuckles. Atsumu was adorable like this.

“Why are ya throwin’ me under the bus?!” and now the setter was properly throwing a tantrum, complete with a stomp to the floor.

Chikara ducks his head to hide his silent giggles, Osamu doesn't bother to hide his laughter, and Mama Miya crosses her arms. “Atsumu, we have company. Don’t make me get out your timeout chair from when ya and Osamu were little kids. Be happy that yer boyfriend is getting along with Osamu’s boyfriend!”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” Atsumu whines.

“Then act like a good boy and not a toddler,” his mother says, patting his cheek. “Drink the rest of your tea.”

Atsumu looks down at his feet, mumbling a “Yes, ma’am.” and calming down. Osamu sat down and finished his tea, eyebrows raised.

“So, where are ya sleepin? As much as I love ya, I don’t think yer old bed will fit you and Kita comfortably. Not to mention Chika-bird and I are here too.”

“Well I don’t know! Why’re ya askin’ me? Ya knew I was coming with Kita. Yer the one who didn’t think about the added plus one,” Atsumu points out, cuddling close to Kita.

“Okay one: even if it’s only me, you, and Kita-san, we still won’t fit, and two: quit whinin’ like a baby and help me figure out a way, slugs for brains. Ya really are hopeless outside of volleyball,” Osamu explains, rolling his eyes.

“The beds aren’t too bad,” Chikara says to Kita, sipping his tea. “Might be fine to me because I cuddle Osamu close anyway.”

“We’d still be sharing a room,” Atsumu murmurs.

“Even if I didn’t bring Chikara, I would’ve stayed in the room,” Osamu says. “So don’t even think of trying to kick us out. Besides, we got here yesterday.”

“Hah?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“So I could keep the top bunk and my peace. I’d flip out the couch if I were you. I’m sure it’ll fit you and Kita just fine. Anyway, dinner is ready.” Osamu gets up, grabs four plates and waits for Chikara to grab dinner out of the oven.

“Ma?!” Atsumu turns to their mother, hoping that she’d give them more leverage.

“Why’re ya lookin’ at me? I’d tell y’all to get the futons out and have a sleepover grade school style in the living room,” she says over her shoulder, and Atsumu hangs his head.

“It’s fine, ‘Tsumu. Really, it’s just sleeping arrangements. Worse comes to worst and I’ll find a place in town to sleep in,” Kita tries to soothe him, but at the talk of Kita sleeping somewhere else made Atsumu let out a sound that was suspiciously close to a sniffle.

“Atsumu-”

He tugs Kita close, hiding his face in Kita’s neck. “Don’t go, I can’t sleep without and I don’t wanna!”

Kita quietly laughs, running his fingers through the soft blond hair. “Okay, I won’t. Why don’t we try the bunk bed? If we have to, we can see about putting a futon on the floor in your old room.”

“It’ll still be like a sleepover,” Chikara grins.

Atsumu nuzzles Kita, a silent “Fine, I guess we can try that.” leaving his lips. Once Kita manages to soothe the setter more, he pulls him along to come eat. 

“Food will help ya feel better, ‘Tsumu. C’mon now, I bet you’ll like it too. Chika made it.”

Atsumu examines the pasta and soup Chikara made and smiled. He takes a bite and nearly moans at the dinner table. Kita’s hand on his shoulder stops him and his noises die in his throat.

“This is really good, Enno-kun!” Atsumu says instead, nodding towards the raven haired man. “Where’d ya learn how to cook like this?”

“Thank you, Atsumu. I just found the recipe online and practiced with it. ‘Samu-bear here helped me with some of the ingredients so it’ll have more of that home taste for you all,” Chikara blushes under the praise, smiling widely.

“If ya add this to ‘Samu’s menu, m’pretty sure it’ll be a hit,” Atsumu adds before shoving more of the noodles into his mouth.

“Anything with Chikara is a hit with me,” Osamu winks. Chikara blushes harder and Kita smiles.

“Eww,” Atsumu groans.

Osamu kicks his leg hard under the table. “Shut up, you little-”

“Boys, I still have those chairs,” Mama Miya lightly says, blowing on her soup. The twins gulp and go quiet, focusing back on their dishes.

Dinner is calm, with Shinsuke, Chikara and Miya Eri chucking as they swapped stories about the food they’ve tried and foolish things the twins did as kids or even adults.

“Wait, you mean my Samu did what? He fought Tsumu and won? Oh my gosh! That’s so funny! Like I believe you, Shin-chan but wow! I need a minute.” Chikara’s extreme laughter is causing his side to be sore and near painful.

“Why is that so unbelievable, Chikara? Ya don’t think I can’t that piss-haired baby over there?” Osamu demands, to the cackles of Miya Eri and Kita.

“No no, I believe you can do that. It’s just, it’s so funny to me because I remember Hinata telling me the gray-haired Miya was too doting on his twin brother to do that,” Chikara quickly explains, and Osamu blinks at him.

“What?” Atsumu asks.

“What?” Osamu says at the same time.

Chikara picks up a cookie. “He probably figured that ‘Samu seemed calmest and could reign in Atsumu’s craziness. Then Osamu told me about a time where at practice Atsumu trash-talked Osamu, literally, and my Samu-bear kicked his ass.”

“I fought back!” Atsumu yelps.

“But I landed more hits,” Osamu insists.

“Either way you were both ridiculous, and know better now don't ya? Now you know not to pick fights you can’t win, don’t you dear?” Kita murmurs, kissing Atsumu’s cheek. 

“Yes, dear. No more picking fights I won’t win. I promise. Love you, Shinsuke.” Atsumu’s voice is a soft whisper, his blush almost obvious.

“No fighting unless you need to protect yourself or someone else,” Chikara says to Osamu, giving him a look. “With the exception being—“

“Someone says _Dirty Dancing_ is bad,” Osamu snorts. Chikara giggles and kisses his cheek. “Love you, Samu~”

“Huh?” Atsumu asks them, brows furrowed and eyes going back and forth between the two.

“The movie, ‘Tsumu,” Kita tells him, running a soothing hand down the back of the blond’s head to relax him further, “It’s Chikara’s favorite movie, I’m assuming?”

“Yep!” Chikara beams at the older man, a second before it falls with Atsumu saying, “I haven’t watched that one. It’s American, right?”

“It is! We could watch while you two are here, if you don’t mind, Mama Eri?” Chikara’s face is contorted into a pout which Osamu finds absolutely adorable.

“What’s your favorite part of this movie? It must be good if it has sweet Chika so excited.” Mama Eri murmurs, curious.

“How could I pick? The ending is a classic, although I’m guessing Atsumu has no clue-”

“Hey!” He’s right but Atsumu huffs nonetheless.

“The classic love story between two so different people- or are they?” Chikara goes on to describe the beginning of the movie, clearly wanting to say more but not wanting to give anything away. “It’s incredible. Osamu even humored me and let me teach him some of the dance moves.”

“So it _is_ dancing and not actually a porn-”

At which point Chikara launches himself at Atsumu, and neither his brother or his boyfriend made any move to protect him. 

“What the hell!” Atsumu screams from under a barrage of fists to his arms. 

“Yer fault, sorry. I already said earlier that Chika-bear has a free pass when it comes to _Dirty Dancin’_ ,'' Osamu sing-songs. 

“Samu! You’re such a shit! Call your boyfriend off, fuck!”

Kita, on the other hand, decides to get up, sighing at the display in front of him.

“Mama Fox, should I wash the dishes or should Atsumu once he’s done pretendin’ to be the floor?” 

How Miya Eri didn’t laugh was a true mystery. “Oh don’t worry Kita-san, Atsumu will handle the dishes along with Osamu. Give them time to bond, I think.” The smile on her face is priceless. 

“I’ll do the dishes if it means I get to watch this,” Osamu laughs.

“If you say it’s a porno one more time, I’ll lose it!”

“Is this not losing it?! And I only said it one time!”

“I described it as a story of love and passion and growth, and you’re thinking of doing the nasty!”

“But the title is _Dirty Dancing!”_

“Because it was a new type of dancing called dirty! Not necessarily lewd dance moves!” Chikara shrieks. _Note to self,_ Atsumu thinks. _Ennoshita Chikara definitely can go apeshit._

“Can ya blame me?” Atsumu asks, trying to shift them so he can finally push Chikara off.

“Yes! I will blame you! You’re gonna watch it with us this whole week!” Chikara says, finally slowing down.

“Every day? The whole week? Yer pulling my legs, aren't ya?”

“He definitely isn't, worm brain. Chikara adores _Dirty Dancing_ and you’ve committed a cardinal sin with that stupid mouth of yours.”

“The whole week, Atsumu. I hope you like dancing.” Osamu cackles as Chikara’s expression is downright evil, a smile on his face.

Atsumu shivers. This will be a dangerous week.

“Osamu is a quick learner for the dances,” Chikara says, finally getting off him. “Bet you couldn’t learn all that.”

“I totally could,” Atsumu huffs, hoping the dances aren’t difficult. But he can’t back down from any challenge.

“Chikara-san, you are very mischievous,” Kita smiles. “I like it.”

“Kita-san!” Atsumu whines again, darting off to hide—not that he’d ever call it that—behind Kita before he was attacked again. “I thought ya loved me.”

“I do. Don’t be dramatic, love. It’ll be fun,” Kita pats his cheek patronizingly, making everyone in the room laugh.

“Dishes, boys,” Eri calls out to them before she walks out of the room.

Atsumu stumbles to get up, moving to the sink to start the dishes. Osamu enters afterward, grabbing a towel and two sets of gloves. Atsumu starts washing the dishes, with Osamu drying. It’s quiet as they work, a weird tenseness in the air between them.

“I didn’t mean to piss Ennoshita off, ya know. Like don’t get me wrong, I know I’m dumb but I genuinely didn’t mean it.”

“I know that,” Osamu snorts. “He doesn't hate ya. Yeah, ya annoyed him, but he doesn't despise ya. But really? Did ya think it was a porno? Come on.”

“It’s called _Dirty Dancing!_ It has DIRTY in the name!”

Osamu swats him with the hand towel. “Yer gonna make things worse, ya idiot. Don’t complain when you watch the movie. Maybe ya will like it.”

“I’ll like it more if it was a porno,” Atsumu mutters, earning another swat to the head. 

“Haven’t had enough, have ya?” Osamu challenges when Atsumu raises his arms.

“Just bein’ cautious,” Atsumu says, going back to his washing when his brother didn’t make another move on him.

“Chika’ll start the movie soon tonight,” Osamu says after a few minutes of silence. “I see. Watch ya words and don’t talk during the movie, Chika hates that. Not to mention he analyzes scenes too. I think it’s cute.”

“So I shut up and watch? Seems easy enough. We put leftovers in the fridge?” Osamu nods yes, and they finish the dishes.

They head back to the living room to see their boyfriends cuddled up close, laughing far too happily.

“They really did that,” Kita chuckles, eyes sparkling. “I wanted to be surprised, but I couldn’t. The twins love to compete about everythin’- Gin told Suna and Suna told the whole team.”

“Hahahaha hey!” Atsumu interrupts their laughter, situating himself between the two. “Whatcha talkin’ about, Kita-san?” he asks nervously, because anything involving their high school team was confidential.

“Nothing. I was just telling Chikara over here about that time you and ‘Samu took a ruler and—” Kita tells him.

“Oh—hahaha! I thought we didn’t talk about that?” Atsumu asks through a pained smile.

“Chika was curious how deep your competitive streak really went. That incident happened to be the best example displayin’ it. I still wonder why ya did it sometimes.” Kita’s face was relaxed, but his eyes told a story of shyness and contemplation.

Osamu sputters. “Atsumu came up with it!”

“Ya raced to grab the ruler and insisted ya were bigger!” Atsumu yells.

“Shut yer fuckin’ face!”

Chikara peers over Atsumu to grin at Kita. “You didn’t tell me who was the biggest yet, Shinsuke-san!”

“Since when are ya on a first name basis?” Atsumu asks, trying to distract Kita from answering.

“We’ve bonded in these past few minutes over dumb stories concerning you two,” Kita simply says.

“What about me, huh, Kita-san? We’ve bonded a lot longer, haven’t we? Ya won’t throw me under the bus, won’tcha?” Atsumu pouts, trying to surround the older man’s sight so that he’s the only one Kita sees, playing up his pleading eyes and wobbling lips in an attempt for sympathy.

“Osamu’s the bigger one,” Kita says over Atsumu’s shoulder to Chikara, before taking hold of the blond’s nape and burying it in his neck, absorbing all the protests into his skin.

Chikara takes a moment to process the information before pouncing on Osamu.

“Hi Samu-bear. I hear you have a big package.” Both Osamu and Chikara burst into soft giggles, Chikara kissing his nose and cheeks.

Osamu is cherry red.

“It doesn't change anything, I’d love you- and your dick- all the same,” Chikara smiles, running his fingers through his hair. “But you do have- what does Hisashi call it? Big dick energy.”

Atsumu looks up, lip stuck once again in a pout. “Shin-chan, you love my dick still, don’t you?”

“Please don’t ever say those words in the same sentence ever again,” is Kita’s response.

“Ya hafta answer!” Atsumu’s voice is still pouty, though he’s no longer looking anyone in the eye, embarrassment genuine enough that Kita finally takes pity on him with a roll of his eyes.

“Atsumu, I love you for more than just your dick, so please, never ask me that again, okay?” Kita placates, pulling the setter close to kiss all over his face. 

Atsumu softens at the words, nuzzling Shinsuke close. “Okay. Never again. Can we go on a walk while Chika sets up the movie?” 

“Of course, darlin’. Let’s go, okay?” Shinsuke kisses Atsumu’s face one last time before leading him out of the house.

They walk down a few streets, not going too far but enough so they have some time to themselves. As nice as visiting home is, Atsumu knows private time won’t be easy to come by within the house itself. Private time that’s innocent and… not so innocent.

“What d’ya think about Chikara-kun? Will he be good for ‘Samu?” Atsumu asks out of the blue, startling Kita out of his thoughts. 

“I think so. He makes your brother happy, far as I’ve seen, and your mother also likes him enough not to pull him off of you,” Kita answers drily, and Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“That’s really good to know, you’ve always been a good judge of character Shin-chan. I’m sorry, you know. I didn’t mean to…”

“Mean to do what, Tsumu? I don’t want ya thinkin I only love ya for shallow shit. I just don’t like some things about you, I love everything about you Tsumu, I do.”

“Sh-Shin-chan!” Atsumu sniffles again. He didn’t consider himself someone to cry so easily, but then Kita came along and turned his world upside down.

“Don’t worry so much,” Kita says. “Never thought I’d say that to ya. But ya don’t hafta worry about losing me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I just… I dunno, somethin’ about being back here makes me feel like that kid from high school again, ya know? Losin’ ‘Samu, facing the pros alone...” Atsumu trailed off, not looking at his boyfriend.

“Ït’s alright. You can let it out,” Kita wraps an arm around Atsumu’s wait to pull him closer, and they stay like that for the rest of their walk.

Atsumu does, letting the tears fall like a waterfall in the rainforest. The weight of being alone, losing Samu and then being so far from Kita the majority of the season had finally got to him. “There’s my baby. You wanna sit down for a bit, love?”

They settle on a bench a few meters away, Atsumu holding Kita tight. They savor the silence, Kita rubbing Atsumu’s back. The blond doesn't know how long they stayed out, but he pulls away when he feels better.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t ever apologize for needing some time or a break. It’s okay, Atsumu.” Kita runs a hand through his hair, pulling gently so that he can at least alleviate some of the pain there.

“You wanna go back and watch Dirty Dancing and see ‘Samu lose it over Chikara?” 

“...sure,” Atsumu answers with a wet chuckle, shaking his head at his boyfriend. Kita knew the best ways to cheer him up, and this time wasn’t any different.

“Yeah. We can snuggle and later have cookies? Pretty please Shin-chan?” Kita smiles, kissing Atsumu on the cheek and tugging him along.

“Of course, babydoll. Let’s head back.”

By the time they return to the house, the movie menu is playing across the screen and a bowl of popcorn sits on the coffee table. The other couple is nowhere to be found, until Atsumu hears what suspiciously sounds like a trophy being knocked against the wall and onto the floor from his old bedroom.

“Where are they?” Kita asks, peering into the kitchen. Atsumu braces himself and pushes open the bedroom door. “The fuck are ya doin’!”

“Ever heard of fuckin’ knockin’?” Osamu fires back, body pressed up against Chikara’s.

“Why are ya tryin’ to fuck against my trophies?!”

“This is _my_ old desk, dipshit!”

“I didn’t say it was mine did I? I asked what the fuck were ya two doin’!” Atsumu explodes, “I come back expectin’ to watch Chikara’s movie like a good boy and ya do this?!”

“A good boy?” Osamu chuckles, finally untangling from his boyfriend who’s thankfully clothed. “The hell does that mean?” he asks, eyeing the faint blush on Kita’s cheeks as well.

“Ya literally told me to shut up and behave for once so Chikara wouldn’t maul my ass! That’s what I mean ya gremlin. Anyway, get the fuck off my trophies ya scrub!” Atsumu bounds up to his brother, yanking him onto his old childhood bed. Osamu, in retaliation bites Atsumu.

“Bitch, what the _fuck!”_

Kita sighs, turning towards Chikara who is fixing his sweater. “Sorry about that. Are ya ready to start the movie? I’m excited to see it.”

“Ah, yeah.” Chikara gets off the desk, placing his hands on his hips. “Osamu, stop biting Atsumu!”

“‘Tsumu, leave your brother alone,” Kita continues. 

“They were makin’ out!” Atsumu crows and Osamu growls. “Ya two took forever!”

“We were busy ya worm! Now let’s go watch this movie since Chikara is so excited about it. Shin-chan, can I have cuddles please?” Atsumu’s face was contorted in a pout. “Fuckin’ asshole bit me?!” Atsumu shows a mark on his arm to Kita, who only sighed at him. 

“I sometimes forget you’re twins, and then Osamu does something like this and then I remember,” Kita idly replies, to which Atsumu just scoffs.

“What the heck does that mean?!” Atsumu follows him to the couch.

Osamu grins up at a disapproving Chikara. “I bit him hard.”

“I noticed,” Chikara says. “Don’t do that!”

“Ya were the one that dragged him to the floor at dinner!”

Chikara grabs Osamu’s hand and pulls him off the bed, leading him into the living room. “Totally different.”

“I see why Samu adores Chikara. He offers him peace not even he knew he had in him. It’s sweet when they don’t use that energy to terrorize you, Tsumu,” Kita muses as he drags Atsumu along to the living room, kissing him on the cheek.

“Whose side are ya on, Kita-san?!” Atsumu grumbles, though with a raise of his boyfriend’s eyebrows, he backtracks. “No don’t answer that.”

“Are we gonna watch the movie or what?” Osamu calls out to them from the living room couch, and Kita stares at him for a beat more before walking towards it, enough to put the threat of _behave_ clear for Atsumu to understand.

Chikara is curled up to Osamu’s side. Normally Kita isn’t much for one for PDA, but he leans against Atsumu and rests his head on the setter’s shoulder. That alone could have made Atsumu cry.

As the movie rolls, Chikara says fun facts and cinematography tidbits. Atsumu is surprised he’s not annoyed, maybe because he’s trying to be good or because some of it is kind of interesting. Judging by Osamu’s amused, adoring face, he’s way ahead of him.

There’s something in watching his brother be fond of someone, the way it lights up his eyes and makes him elated. Atsumu has known Osamu in many ways, but not like this. Not in deep admiration for someone, this love in complexities. 

“I can never get over the use of color in the movie, Samu. It feels like you’re right there with them, yeah?”

Osamu smiles as he pulls Chikara closer to him. “Yeah, but the lighting is just beautiful, baby.” 

Atsumu realizes Osamu has found his peace.

“I’m so happy, Kita-san,” Atsumu murmurs, not really expecting the farmer to hear nor getting a reply, but Kita snuggled up closer to him without taking his eyes off the movie.

“I am too, if I haven’t said it yet,” he whispers back, and then Atsumu does cry—or at least he teared up. He surreptitiously wipes away an eye, focused on the screen of their TV. No one called him out on it, even if he is fairly sure that they all saw the movement.

He does eat his words: while there’s a risque scene and some mentions of sex, it in fact is not a porno. “The movie is pretty good,” he admits once the credits roll. “Oh, the lift they did- is that what ya taught Osamu?”

“The whole dance I taught him,” Chikara says proudly. “We’ve tried the lift before! Samu-bear was afraid he’d drop me. We actually practiced with blankets all over the floor in case.”

“I still worry sometimes about dropping ya, if we’re being candid Chika. You’re too precious to let fall, ya know?”

“You’d never let me fall, Samu-bear. I trust you, and I love you very much. Now, I’ll grab cookies and you find another movie for us, ok baby?” Chikara gets up and goes off to the kitchen and Kita follows.

This meant the twins were alone again.

“Ya look happy, ‘Samu,” Atsumu comments after a beat.

“Oh heck, yer gonna start this _now,_ ‘Tsumu? Couldn’t even wait until Christmas?” Osamu groans, and his brother throws a pillow right at his head.

“Fuck ya!” Atsumu laughingly says, “I’m tryin’ to be serious here!”

“If Chikara finds me cryin’ over here when they get back, yer gonna get decked again,” Osamu warns, and Atsumu heeds it.

“It’s nice that yer happy, that’s all I’m tryin’ to say! Like how I’m happy with Shin-chan,” Atsumu says, picking up the remote to find another movie.

“Hey, Chika told me to find a movie.”

“Ya didn’t pick one yet!”

“Because ya were tryin’ to be all sappy on me!” Osamu snatches the remote out of Atsumu’s hands. “We’re gonna watch a holiday movie and that’s that. Hey Kita-san, what holiday movie do ya like?”

Kita and Chikara arrive back in the living room, the former holding more popcorn and the latter arriving with the fresh cookies from earlier.

“It’s a Wonderful Life, something about the story seems to mellow everyone out quite a bit.” Shinsuke snuggles against Atsumu again as Chikara puts the movie on.

“I get it now. You’re so clever, Shinsuke.” Atsumu mumbles, resting his head on Kita’s.

“Of course,” Kita only says, kissing at Atsumu’s neck and settling in to watch.

“We still don’t know who’s sleepin’ where,” Osamu announces when they’re done with the movie.

“Dibs on the room,” Atsumu immediately replies.

“Fuck off, we were here first!” Osamu throws a pillow back at him.

“Boys, we already settled this. We’re all gonna try sleeping on the respective bunk beds. If that fails, we can try getting a futon, Atsumu. They were here first and we’re not gonna kick them out,” Kita gently chides.

“But what if we wanna- y’know!” Atsumu gives him a look, not wanting to say it in front of the others.

“What, have sex?” Kita bluntly says.

“Kita-san!”

“No point in being chaste, my love. You are a touch insatiable when it comes to us. Not to mentioned you really liked when -”

“SHINSUKE NOT IN FRONT OF SAMU. PLEASE.

Kita continues as if he can’t hear his boyfriend. “- you were tied up and I wore that outfit for ya.” 

Chikara has the decency not to laugh.

“I don’t have a brother anymore,” Osamu announces to the room, so seriously that Chikara _does_ laugh this time. “Why, Kita-san? Just,”—he gestures to the both of them with helpless hands—“Why?”

“I think you broke him, Kita-san,” Chikara giggles, smoothing a hand down Osamu’s back.

“The fuck’s wrong with ya?” Atsumu demands, rounding in on his brother, “Ya kinkshamin’ now?”

“OKAY—First off, fuck ya,” Osamu pointed at Atsumu’s face, “Don’t ever say kinkshame again. Second, I’m fine with any kinks ‘cause it’s not any of my business what people do. BUT yer my fuckin’ twin, alright? I didn’t need that image in my head, fuck ya very much. I’m scared now. I’m suing both of ya fer damages, Kita-san.”

“Sorry Osamu,” Kita says, not so sorry. “Slipped out.”

Osamu gives him a disapproving look. “Don’t let it slip out again! And no sex in the room!”

“That’s not fair!” Atsumu whines. “It’s my room too!”

“That we’re sharin’!” Osamu retorts, crossing his arms. “I ain’t gonna wake up in the middle of the night to see- see anything!”

“What if yer out of the room? Ha!”

“Don’t even think about it, slug fer brains. If I can’t rail Chika, you can’t get wrecked by Kita. Plain and simple.”

“Dearest? I won’t sit on your face if you continue your train of thought. Now, it’s time for bed and I think the twins should get blankets while Shinsuke and I say goodnight to Mama Eri. Am I clear, Samu-bear?”

Atsumu realizes that Chikara is definitely the boss of that relationship, and Kita’s look confirms that. Kita and Chikara walked out of the room, and the twins just continued their glare-off.

“Ya shoulda warned me, asshole. Now we’re _both_ not gettin’ any,” Atsumu muttered, following after the two.

“Don’t be so sure,” Osamu called after him, though the blond didn’t hear. 

They all get ready for bed and the twins find it strange to once again be bunking together like they did in their childhood. 

Half an hour later, Chikara is snoring up a storm (Osamu says it’s cute) and Kita is asleep against Atsumu’s side. Atsumu is ready to drift off himself when he feels a sock hit his head. Osamu pokes his head down.

“Ew is this yer rubbin’ one out sock?!” Atsumu whispers-shouts.

“What the fuck?! No! Haven’t you heard of usin’ a sock on a door knob to signal sex?”

“Fuck are ya on, Samu? How would that even work, all our socks are freakin white? How the hell would I know when ya gettin railed versus just some damn head?”

“The difference wouldn’t matter you absolute fucking slug! Sock on the door, don’t come in! It’s not hard, gods!” Osamu mumbled to every deity, why was this scrub was his brother and not someone with a brain. 

“Fuck off! No fucking, remember? Why are you bringin’ this up? Go the fuck to sleep,” Atsumu grumbled at him, and Osamu chucked another sock at the blond for good measure. 

Surprisingly, the night went by without interruption.

Kita, ever the early bird, wakes up at sunrise. Atsumu is used to waking up early for volleyball and also because he enjoys waking up with Kita, who also enjoys morning walks. This morning is no different, the couple dressing in their sweatpants and roaming the neighborhood.

Atsumu had forgotten about the weird-ass sock and didn’t even think to bring it up to Kita. When they came back to the house, Atsumu offered to start on breakfast while Kita took a morning shower.

It did not happen that easily.

Chikara woke up not long after, nuzzling Osamu close to him. It also didn’t help that both men were almost too snug, Chikara’s cock rubbing against Osamu’s between their pajamas.

“Mmm, love. Gotta quit fussin’ or else I’ll take care of ya again. Breakfast isn’t ready yet.”

Osamu kisses his boyfriend’s head, trying to soothe him and get him sleepy again.

“We have time then? Baby, I want you. Just something quick before breakfast?”

A more awake Osamu would be firm, tell Chikara no and go back to bed. Sleepy Osamu, however, gave the room a quick sweep for his brother and Kita and decided to go ahead, forgetting that the bathroom had two doors.

“So big, Samu. Think you can come twice before breakfast is done?” Osamu hears the teasing lilt in his lover's voice, sensing a slight challenge.

“Chikara, my darlin’ vixen. I know I can come twice before Kita finishes and get you off just the same.”

“So why don’t you do it?” Chikara challenges, grinding his hips into Osamu’s in the way he knows would drive his boyfriend crazy.

Osamu curses, moving them so that he is on top of Chikara, kissing him quickly before getting out of bed to put a sock on the door knob.

“What was that for?” Chikara asks breathlessly when Osamu joins him in bed again.

“Just a precaution. So ‘Tsumu knows not to go in,” Osamu answers dismissively, claiming Chikara’s mouth in a proper, heated kiss.

“Good, because I don’t want to let go of you anytime soon,” he murmurs against Osamu’s lips, his tongue sneaking out and into the other’s mouth. Clothes disappear fast, tossed onto the floor as they pick up the pace. 

Osamu gets down one more time for lube and a condom, hopping back on the bed and returns to covering his boyfriend in hickeys.

Then the bathroom door swings open at the same time as the bedroom door.

“Well alright then. Good morning to you both, but please put your pants on. I’ll just stay in here til you’re dressed. Also, remind me to murder your brother for his lack of tact and logic Osamu.” 

“WHAT THE HELL SAMU! YOU SAID NO SEX!”

“Tsumu, if you don’t get the hell out I’ll kill you. LEAVE!” Osamu screeches. 

The next few minutes are chaotic as Kita and Atsumu take in Osamu and Chikara in undress.

“Alright Samu, Chika. Just tell me when you’re done and I’ll just change once ya leave.”

The door closes again, Kita in a towel waiting for Osamu and Chikara to become dressed again.

Chikara is cherry red, gently pushing Osamu off him as he shimmies his pants on.

“I want to crawl in a hole for the foreseeable future, Kita just saw me naked good god. Osamu, how the hell are we gonna look him in the eyes? Samu!”

“Baby, just get dressed. I’m gonna kill Tsumu, I promise you.”

Chikara snorts, leaving a light kiss on Osamu’s head.

“I think there’s a line, dear. Let’s get dressed.”

Breakfast is tense as the four sit to eat.

“‘Samu what the ever-lovin’ fuck!” Atsumu explodes once it becomes clear no one’s gonna talk.

“Yer askin’ me? What the fuck is up with _ya!_ Didja not see the fuckin’ sock?!” Osamu returns, just as incensed.

“The sock was on top of the knob! I thought ya were just makin’ out! Why we’re ya two fuckin’ naked?!” the blond stands up, leaving his breakfast unfinished.

“I said the sock was to signal not to FUCKIN’ ENTER, YA NITWIT!” Osamu grabs a biscuit and throws it at Atsumu.”And yer an idiot like always! Kita walked in on us!”

“Atsumu, why didn’t ya mention a sock?” Kita says, still calm as he grabs his orange juice. “That woulda been nice to know.”

“I’m in line to kill you too, because now Kita saw me and Osamu naked,” Chikara grumbles. 

“Didn’t I say anythin’ at all could happen, don’t enter if there’s the sock? Oh wait, I did!”

Meanwhile, Chikara turns to Kita, but he shushes him.

“I know it’s not yer fault, Chika. Atsumu didn’t mention anything about any socks to me. Maybe a text before ya get into things next time? I’d rather not see ya so unabashed again.”

Chikara sniffles and smiles as Kita pats his head before turning to his own partner.

“Atsumu? Come with me please.” Kita was still calm, but Atsumu recognized this voice.

It’s the same voice Kita uses before he either punishes Atsumu before sex or before telling him something he hates to hear. Atsumu follows his boyfriend to the living room and they sit.

“I think maybe I should stay on the floor instead of your bed. After what happened earlier, I think we really are too cramped. Not to mention, we most definitely cannot have sex in that room especially after what we’ve seen. It feels odd and I’d rather not, no matter how horny you get. Don’t even ask, Atsumu. The answer is a definite no.”

Atsumu is quiet as he processes Kita’s words. “Shinsuke?”

Kita gives his boyfriend a stern look and Atsumu is silent again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the _system_ you and Osamu had? A system only works if everyone knows about it, ‘Tsumu,” Kita says disapprovingly.

“I know. I’m sorry Kita-san! I forgot to tell you this morning, but in my defense ‘Samu forgot the different meanings!”

“Osamu told me that the sock meant don’t enter no matter what,” Kita points out.

“Well-”

“No well’s or but’s, you still shoulda told me. But I know people can forget. Now I want you to apologize to them and so will I. I’m sure they’ll apologize and we’ll clear this matter up. Maybe uh, we should leave sometime today and give them some alone time. I’ll suggest they do that themselves, so we can get alone time.”

“Will we get to do it?” Atsumu hopefully asks.

“Not anytime today,” Kita sternly says. “But maybe later. If yer good and don’t hound Osamu or Chikara anymore.”

“I can’t believe ya saw Osamu and Chikara naked,” Atsumu grumbles.

“I can’t believe your sense of boundaries is questionable at best, dear. Let’s go apologize and then we can go shopping, ok?”

Atsumu holds Kita’s hand in his, walking back to Osamu and Chikara.

“I don’t wanna hear it if Kita-san gave ya a spankin’,” Osamu starts, which just makes his twin scoff.

“Trust me, ya’ll hear it if Shin-chan gave me a spankin’,” Atsumu retorts, making Chikara giggle and Kita shake his head.

“Atsumu,” he said, his patience running out for the twin’s bickering. 

“Sorry, Shinsuke.” Atsumu sighs and glances at the other couple. “Sorry that I forgot to tell him about the sock, guys.”

“And I’m sorry not for knocking,” Kita adds.

“Well I ain’t apologizin’ because it’s Atsumu’s fault,” Osamu huffs.

“Osamu!”

“I’m sorry that Kita-san saw us, but it was Atsumu’s fault!”

Chikara rolls his eyes. “We’re sorry and we’ll send you a text next time.”

“Next time there’s no need,” Kita says. “We’ll be outta yer hair after breakfast, we’re doing some shoppin’. And yan can finish your sexy times.”

Osamu chokes.

Chikara giggles and rubs Osamu’s back. “Thank you Shinsuke. That’s awful sweet of you. Let us know if you need anything when we go shopping too. Now, Mama Fox and I made pancakes while you both were gone, so please eat! Samu and I will handle dishes!”

Atsumu and Kita grab more food and sit down, knees touching. 

“S’kinda weird that that means I owe Kita-san my sex time with Chikara,” Osamu says as they eat.

“What the fuck!” Atsumu screams at him, though a bit laughingly.

“Don’t say it like that, please,” Kita tells him, unbothered as he takes another mouthful.

“Yeah, ‘Samu-bear, it sounds like you gotta sleep with Kita-san now,” Chilara giggles.

“Hey! No one sleeps with Shin-chan other than me!” Atsumu scolds them with a fork, then turns to his boyfriend. “Right?”

Kita shrugs. “I suppose.”

“The fuck does that mean?!”

“Well, you aren’t gettin’ any with me for today,” Kita says, cutting another bite of pancakes. “Maybe Chikara and Osamu and I can have fun.”

“Is that a joke?” Atsumu shrieks.

“That’s fer me to know and you to contemplate on, isn’t it love? Now eat or else you’ll mope later when we go shopping.” 

Atsumu thinks he’s in an alternate universe.

“Yes dear.” Atsumu grumbles, eating his pancakes and gives his brother the death glare of a lifetime. 

“Thank you for shopping,” Chikara says. “I’m in great need of the bigger Miya dick.”

~~~ 

“Ya didn’t mean it, right?” Atsumu asks—practically explodes—at Kita while they’re shopping.

He had been quieter than usual after their breakfast, even took upon himself to wash the dishes all alone and rejected Osamu’s help. Kita knew this was coming, and he sighed fondly.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you,” Kita tells him with a blank face, looking through clothes that Mama Eri will like.

“Then why—? Shin, what the fuck! Why’d ya say that then?!” Atsumu follows up, spluttering. This time Kita stops and looks up at him, still with that blank face. 

“You didn’t think you’d get off that easy after what you did this morning, did you?” he asks innocently, patting Atsumu’s cheek when the blond only gapes at him.

“But that’s low!”

“You would know, dear.” Kita holds up a pink blouse. “Oh, this is lovely. I think yer mom would like this.”

“Why did ya leave me in suspense so long?” Atsumu whines, though he takes the blouse and puts it over his arm.

“Honestly, I was surprised it took ya so long to ask me,” Kita says. “But yer the only one my heart adores. Now keep lookin’, we need to find sweaters for Osamu and Chikara.”

He tugs Atsumu along to the next rack.

Meanwhile, the other couple did not waste any time heading back to the top bunk bed.

“Faster, please! I feel like I’m going to explode, Samu!”

Osamu speeds up, causing Chikara to wail and bounce back on his cock effortlessly.

“That’s it sugar, keep goin. Have to make up for this morning and take care of ya.” Osamu is directly behind Chikara, and bites his neck and twists his cock.

“Samu! Gonna come! Please don’t stop!” Osamu kisses Chikara’s back, his hands wandering up and down before he comes inside Chikara again. 

“Oh baby that was so good,” Chikara pants, pulling him closer for a proper kiss.

“Always good with ya,” Osamu says with a grin, resting for a few seconds before getting up to search for something.

“What are you looking for?” Chikara asks him from the bed.

“Something to pay back ‘Tsumu with,” he says, triumphantly holding up a shirt. “Hold still, baby.”

“You’re so twisted,” he laughs as Osamu cleans him up with one of Atsumu’s shirts.

“Yeah, it comes from growing up with a twin.” He sneaks a kiss to Chikara’s lips and plops down beside him. “But you like it, especially in bed.”

“Don’t try to get me hard again,” Chikara laughs again, nuzzling Osamu’s neck. “That was definitely worth the wait.”

“I promise I’ll try my best not to. Now, we sleep and hope Ma doesn’t come after us like a bat in a cave when Tsumu and Shinsuke come home. Would you like lavender or vanilla in the bath?”

“Vanilla please! Can we have candles too, Samu-bear?” Osamu laughs as he picks up Chikara and takes him to the twins bathroom.

A few bubbles and candles later, Osamu has Chikara curled into him as they sleep peacefully.

Atsumu checks the door for a sock, pauses for a moment and then walks in, seeing his shirt hang from the end of the top bunk. He yanks it down, but not before he notices that his shirt is wet. He sniffs it and it clicks.

“SAMU WHAT THE HELL!!!!! Why is my shirt wet?”

Osamu mumbles, not anywhere close to awake and murmurs, “Chika did in fact get the bigger Miya dick in yer absence. Ya shirt was collateral.”

Atsumu walks back out the room stuttering.

Only to see Kita bent over, clutching at his stomach and laughing the hardest Atsumu’s ever seen him laugh.

“Why the hell are ya laughing?!”

“That was better than anything I could’ve come up with!”


End file.
